


The Legend of Neven Amideau

by CassiaKiaya



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaKiaya/pseuds/CassiaKiaya
Summary: Neven Amideau was chosen by Princess Zelda to help Link navigate a modern planet...far, far away from Hyrule. This adventure will prove Neven's skill or will it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first posted LOZ fan fic, so I appreciate the read! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be...but enjoy!

Neven Amideau was tired of correcting everyone of how to pronounce his name.

"Ok, Neevin...N-even?" the woman at the barista counter sputted out.

"Neven, like seven or heaven," was his usual speech as he grabbed his venti dark roast with one sugar.

"I've never heard that name before. It's beautiful," she replied.

"Thanks," he smiled and it followed to his eyes, instead of the half smile to pass as not being rude.

At least she didn't try to guess an origin. Explaining where he came from is like trying to understand the difference between 2% and 1% milk.

As he walked to the exit, a man stuttered outward as if trying to speak directly into Neven's ear canal.

"You're Hylian...I thought your kind was imaginary."

Neven turned sharply at the man. The wrinkles in his face speaks an older age. 

He's glad his dark grey skull cap is covering his longer Hylian ears as he gives the man a confused look to throw that elderly man completely off his game. He furthers that with a laugh and walks out the door.

Neven lets out a long, thankful sigh as he continues to keep his cover.

"I swear Link, there was another old man who almost blew my cover again. Where do these guys come from?" Neven said as he took off his cap, freeing his elvish-like pointy ears and ruffling his dark brown, shoulder length hair.

"I don't know. It scares me to think of what would happen if we were discovered. We couldn't get done what we're sent here to get done," Link replied, reaching for his can of beer next to him on the rented bed.

They were sent here with no current age currency, only to sell a few gold jewelry pieces at a pawn store...much as they were used to doing in Hyrule, except they would receive rupees in return, not this funny paper money.

"Where did you get this jewelry? It's extremely rare and expensive," the pawn broker asked while using a jeweler's loupe to inspect the gems inset in each ring.

"Family heirlooms, just don't need it anymore," Neven said, with Link nodding in agreement behind him.

The funny paper money helped to get the two Hylians a hotel room that rents by the week. 3 weeks is all the time they were given, otherwise they'll be stuck there, without seeing their loves and friends ever again. 

"You'll be proud of me...I figured out how to work this glass picture box," Link announced, and waved his hands towards it.

"Wow, I guess our work here is done then. We can go back victorious," Neven replied.

Link flashed his sarcastic grin and winked one of his bright blue eyes. Neven shook his head and headed towards the king bed. He threw his shoes in the corner by the glass picture box to meet their shoe friends all in disarray before plopping onto the bed. 

Neven was slightly jealous of his traveling companion's better looks, at least in his opinion. Link had bright everything: eyes, hair, complexion. Neven compared his own features to caked mud on the floor mat of the strange moving carriage they borrowed to get to Devinsville from the warp point.

"Another point of pride, I was able to get food and these..." Link said and wiggled the beer can in his hand. "It's similar to Hylian Ale, except watered down by a lot."

"It'll have to do, thanks partner," Neven replied.

Link and Neven nodded at each other before both turning to the glass picture box. They thought they heard a woman announce for them to keep their TVs tuned to this channel...is that what these boxes are called?

A hour later, Neven felt drool slide down his chin, which forced his eyes open. Surrounded by various snack wrappers and beer cans, Neven realized he fell asleep from eating everything that was in the white, funny sounding and feeling bag that Link brought them. He glanced over at the other side of the bed, observing Link had fallen asleep as well.

Neven's hands were stained orange from this strange food called Cheetos. He was confused why they stained but damn, did they taste amazing! It was like salt-grilled greens, except for the strange, yet yummy orange dust. 

He got out of bed, not being exceptionally quiet because his partner was a heavy sleeper, while Neven woke up at the slightest noise. He went into the room with the unusual but very convenient chair that got rid of their bodily functions that required exiting. 

"If I manage to figure that thing out and bring it back...then I would be the hero, not Link," he muttered while staring at it's porcelain reflection in the mirror in front of him. 

He turned on the also-unique spout that brought hot or cold water. There was also soap just there, soap they didn't have to buy, it was always there and even magically appeared new after a day or so. Their first major argument since being paired for this important task was who made the bed.

"I swear on all three dragons that I DID NOT MAKE THE BED!" Link howled until his face went scarlet.

"Don't look at me, Link! I DIDN'T EITHER!" Neven shouted in reply.

Because of the sudden journey, they only received little tidbits of the world they were warping to.

"From what our vision showed, there are carriages that can take you around without horses," Princess Zelda explained.

"Ha!" Link snided. "What's the point in that?"

Neven focused on the princess' words...it really hit him that they were truly going into the unknown. Nothing would be easy and nothing would make sense, but they need to get it done so they can return home.


	2. Would You Like Fries With That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neven and Link continue their modern journey except their stomachs always seem to get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you all for reading this! It's hard to add in an original character when you love the other character you're writing about. Link was one of my first "crushes," if you can call it that. Stupid ol' me remembers getting the first LOZ game on the original Nintendo (way aging myself here, lol) and thinking how cute he was in the tiny game "manual" that the game came with. Then there was that silly afternoon animated show. Well, excuuuusse....never mind. Anyway, I love the most recent rendition of Link in BOTW and I cannot WAIT for BOTW 2. Once with Link, always with Link.

"Where's this continental breakfast? I don't see or smell anything out here?" Link yelled from the hallway outside their door.

"If I remember correctly, it's near the...what did they call it? Oh yes, the lobby." Neven replied.

Link may excel in the Hylian army, but Neven excelled in Hylian logic as he was a scholar. He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, but he sure could tell you how to. 

Link would have responded except he was too busy staring at the two women walking down the hallway, towards the weird rectangle that brought them somehow to their 2nd level. They were wearing tiny bathing suits, carrying towels. They noticed him staring and waved at him, smiling and laughing. 

"You're lucky you have your looks, most would have you thrown in jail for your stares," Neven said as he shut their hotel room door, making sure this time he had that funny little card that opened their door. Another thing to figure out and bring home. 

Neven checked for Link's shortened green beanie that was designed to cover most of his ears, but left enough room for optimal hearing. Neven had his dark grey one on as well. 

"I was simply admiring the fact that those women are taking advantage of that contained lake in this place," Link replied as they headed to the weird, moving metal rectangle. 

"I'm surprised you haven't checked out that contained lake called a pool yet," Neven said, pushing the triangle light that pointed down.

"Who says I haven't?" Link said and smiled.

"I'm surprised I haven't had to rescue you from their prison yet." 

The continental breakfast was exactly what the two Hylians needed after their snack coma...hot, fresh food. It was food they may not completely recognize, (cereal?) but warmed their bellies as they sat there planning their day...quietly.

"They call this bacon," Link said as he pointed to the mound of it on his plate.

"Yes, I tried it," Neven replied, sipping more of the dark brown liquid that he quickly grew to love, even obsess over. He found that place that only sells that coffee liquid and they already know what his order is.

"It's amazing! Who knew ribbons of meat could be so tasty!" Link said a little too loudly.

A portly man, who was also enjoying a full plate of bacon, replied with an "amen, son!"

Link blushed, not knowing what the heck that man said and lowered his gaze to his plate.

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, we have to find the Temple of the Beloved. According to the only map I could find, it should be here," Nevan said, while pointing to a tiny map showing where all the red and yellow Ms are in the city. He's not entirely sure why the Ms are important places, but it must do something with food because there are pictures of food all around the map. 

"So if we find the temple and fight it's boss, we should then break the curse and be able to warp home...with Hyrule intact, said Link, getting halfway through his mound of bacon.

"Exactly, we'll save home and this world at the same time. It's a win-win."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with," Link said with a start and stood up quickly.

The portly man glanced over to Link's half eaten pile of bacon and remarked, "Hey you can't just waste good bacon like that!"

Link looked down at his plate and quickly handed it over to the man.

"Here, have the rest," Link said, following Neven out to the lobby.

"Thanks, son...guess I don't need to make a third trip now," the man replied.

Link laughed as they walked through the doors that slid open on their own...more magic they have yet to understand how it all works.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Neven asked as he looked at his compass in the area where all the horseless carriages are. 

"Ha ha, not this time! I put all of my weapons in my magic satchel this time. I got too many weird looks when we got here, that I threw them in there. Remember, we don't want to stand out," Link replied.

"You are indeed correct, good thinking," Neven replied as he started northeast, with Link in tow. 

"How many hours do you think it will take to get there?" Link inquired.

"According to my map, about 2 on foot. Much quicker in those...the car, I mean," Neven replied as he pointed over to the road where cars were zooming back and forth. 

Link continued to walk along the smooth stone path, wondering how the rocks got so flat and smooth.

Neven spent his time admiring all of the lighting, the non-Hylian signs that he scrambled with Princess Zelda to memorize the letters and how they work together.

"Neven, your intelligence is a breath of fresh air!" Zelda announced as they read through a non-Hylian book called a dictionary. 

A scout was able to take it from a place filled with books that reminded Hylians of a library. 

"Thank you, your highness," Neven said and smiled.

"Please call me, Zelda. I said that because of how much Link will need your help in this important journey. He tends to rush in without really analyzing the situation. You'll be very important, if not more important than Link's role."

Neven blushed, the scarlet flesh surrounding his freckles. His Hylian ears feeling like heat beacons.

"I appreciate that, Zelda. I want to make sure Link succeeds."

As the hustle and bustle continued around the two, they tried their hardest to not stand out, to try to blend in.

"These clothes are not the best for fighting, you know," Link pointed out as he pulled on the blue woven fabric surrounding his legs, stiff unlike a tunic. 

But he did appreciate the metal buttons and strange metal teeth that keep the pants up. The tunic he picked out was short sleeved, green as he loved, with a white curved checkmark on it. The saleswoman told him it was Nike, whatever that meant. His favorite piece, however, was a royal blue hooded long sleeved-like coat. It fit him perfectly and those little metal teeth kept it shut for him. 

Neven appreciated his own outfit as he picked out a dark grey henley as the sales woman called it. She said it brings out his brown eyes.

"Yes, these jeans they call them, are very interesting."

"How do you know so much?" Link asked.

"I studied with the Princess for two weeks straight as soon as she choose me to come with you. She knew you would struggle," Neven replied.

Link stopped walking and stared at him.

"Princess Zelda said I would struggle?"

Neven nodded and quickly turned his head, making sure Link didn't see his smirk.

"She'd better hope I not make it back..." Link murmured to himself. 

He started walking again, this time at a much faster pace with Neven trying to keep up behind him.

The Temple of the Beloved was only a few minutes away but for whatever reason Link was already hungry. It had been close to the 2 hours that Neven calculated.

"Hey, there's that M place. Let's see if they have food," Link announced.

Neven was about to object but felt his stomach grumble a bit.

"Alright, you win."


	3. May I Please Have Some More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neven and Link begin the journey of whatever they want to call it, but as always, Link's stomach interferes.

When Link and Neven entered, their eyes went from the people standing at the counters close to where they were making food, to the tables with the magic glass picture boxes above, to the area where they saw kids running around in a weird looking obstacle. 

They were overwhelmed.

Neven looked over at Link, who was used to pubs where the bartender would recommend whatever dish the cook felt like cooking that night...was sweating.

Neven took the practical approach.

"Hi, sir. We're new to your establishment. May we trouble you for some assistance?"

A guy, behind the counter, wearing what looked to be their uniform, stared strangely and started to laugh. He was of little help and on furthered their anxiousness.

Neven felt a hand on his arm.

"Here, let me help," a young woman said to him, while guiding the two confused guys to the side.

He blinked a couple of times to refocus on what was happening. The young woman, with long, red hair was looking at them. Neven immediately thought she was strikingly beautiful. 

"So this really is your first time? Kinda hard to believe but then again, we should never assume, should we?" the woman announced.

"We're not from here," Link said.

"Hmmm, ok. So what kind of burger do you like?" she asked.

"Burger?" Neven wondered. He and Zelda spent all of their time memorizing what cars are, hotels where they can stay, what traffic lights do, why currency is on a card too if they ask for credit or debit...but nothing about food.

"Oh boy...I tell you boys what...I'll just order a bunch of everything and hopefully you'll find something you like. How's that? Do you have money?" she wondered.

Neven pulled out his fabric satchel that held all of their money. He didn't trust Link with any of it, even with his magic pouch. 

"Sounds perfect...we have our currency right here. I'm so sorry to trouble you...Miss..." Neven said warmly.

"No problem. I'm Genevieve, but everyone calls me Gen." She said as she approached the counter.

"I'm Neven and that's Link," Neven said.

Link was being unusually quiet around Gen for reasons unknown to Neven. 

"Link, since you're being quiet, why don't you go grab us a table," Gen said after she ordered a bunch of numbers and odd things like mcnuggets, whatever those are. "Neven and I will wait for the food. We'll need two trays, at least."

Link nodded and walked carefully around the restaurant, making sure to avoid the room where kids are screaming and climbing that monstrosity. He found a table coming out of the wall with a high bench like seat on each side of it. He looked around suspiciously as if expecting someone to yell at him for taking that table. It looked empty and unused, so he sat down.

By the time he looked back up towards the food counter, Neven and Gen were walking towards him with trays in their hands. Neven had a smile on his face that looked like something Link didn't want to think about his partner having had done. 

"My Goddesses...that was amazing how fast that was," Neven commented as he sat the trays down in front of Link.

Link marvelled at the shear amount of steaming, hot food in front of them.

"Link, what do you want to drink? I have a feeling you're like your buddy here and will have no idea as well, so I suggest a Coke," Gen said, holding a cup in her hand.

"If that's what Neven got, then sure, I'll try that," Link replied, with a genuine smile.

Gen laughed and took the cups with her. With her back turned, she yelled out "go ahead and dig in, boys."

Link and Neven didn't even know where to start.

"This has to be a vegetable, right? I mean, it's cut like one, but it's kind of shiny, is that grease?" Neven said, holding a fry in his hand like he was inspecting an artifact.

"The food is in boxes and wrappers," Link said, to no one in particular as he grabbed a burger and began to unwrap it.

"Wow, this must be potato...Link, you should try this," Neven said and shoved a fry in Link's hand.

The boys spent the next few minutes exclaiming their excitement for their next discovery and shoving it in the other's hand to try it. When Gen came back with their drinks, the boys have tried just about everything.

"Dang, I figured you were hungry, but I may have underestimated by how much. Here's your Cokes, gentlemen."

Link looked at the long, white cylinder tube sticking out of the cup and froze.

"You guys really aren't from around even America, are you? Here, watch me," Gen said and grabbed her cup, lifting the straw near her lips and slowly sucked some Diet Coke in her mouth.

Link and Neven did the same, except their reenactment didn't go over so well. They both ended up choking on the very sweet bubbly drink.

Gen had another laugh as she started to eat some Mcnuggets. 

"You two blend right in, except for the lack of familiarity with about everything," Gen joked as she continued eating. 

"Research only brings so much knowledge, it's real worl experience that completes the study," Neven stated and Link rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but where are you from?" Gen asked.

Link and Neven looked at each other with cautious eyes. They planned to keep small talk to a minimum with humans so they could avoid the impossible questions...such as this. Link winked before he faced Gen.

"A place less confusing than this, that's for sure. But you've made it more beautiful and special for us," he replied.

Neven watched Gen blush and Link count another small flirtatious victory in his pocket. Neven can understand words and use them, Link knew how to exploit them to his advantage. 

"I...do what I can...I guess, thanks." Gen began and started sliding out of the booth. "I hate to do this, but I have to get to work. Best of luck with your quest...hope you don't get lost without me."

"We will get lost, but you've been a great help, thank you," Neven said as he also slid out of the booth and slightly bowed, which made Gen laugh.

Link nodded in appreciation to her as Neven sat back down.

"Something's not right...did you hear her say quest?" Link asked, while finishing his fries.

"Link, you're too paranoid. She probably said that to be nice because we look so lost out here," Neven replied.

"My intuition never fails me," Link says, matter-of-factly. 

"Let's get back on the path then," Neven replied, avoiding an argument. 

The boys left the M restaurant and continued on the sidewalk until it ended at the beginning of a forest.

"Ah, this is more like it!" Link exclaimed as they entered the forest.


End file.
